fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darmanitan Jam
|publisher= |released= July 24, 2016 June 21, 2016 June 21, 2016 June 20, 2016 |genre= Action Platforming |modes= Single player Co-op mode |ratings= |platforms= |media=Wii U disc/3DS cartridge }}Darmanitan Jam is a 2.5D side-scrolling platforming action game created by for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS systems. It is a spin-off/semi-reboot of the ''Darmanitan Slam'' series, and is the first game of the ''Darmanitan Jam'' trilogy. In this game, Pokémon Island is in a war-torn state, constantly being ravaged by the battles of the Pig War, which is between the Liberators and the Pig Party. Darmanitan is a field agent for the Liberators, recruited because of his immense power and brute strength. He gets sent on what seems to be a simple mission, but it quickly turns into something much more than that. Reception towards the game has been generally positive, with praises going to the story, music, boss battles, and cast. Boxart blurb Gameplay Even as a spin-off/reboot of the Darmanitan Slam series, Jam still stays true to many of the original games' aspects. There, of course, some changes as well. The biggest and most obvious change is the exclusion of Darumaka. Darmanitan still has health, but now he can only take two hits instead of four. This is to compensate for the game being less difficult than previous Slam games. Oran Berries can still be found and used to restore health. Darmanitan still has his Hammer Arm move, which stuns most enemies and can even defeat certain ones like Crustle. Nanaab Berries are back and are as abundant as ever. Collecting 50 Nanab Berries will earn the player a Berry Coin, which can be used in the in-game store to purchase extra health, limited invulnerability, and Puzzle Piece magnets. S-L-A-M Letters have changed to J-A-M Letters, but their purpose remains the same. Puzzle Pieces no longer vary in number; each level has six Puzzle Pieces. Mine cart rides have returned, as well as bobsled sections. Just like in ''Slam U'', when Darmanitan passes through a checkpoint, his health will be fully restored. The checkpoints are run by Archen, and each level has two to four of them. The Zen Mode transformation from Slam U is absent. This is to further implement Jam's emphasis on action. However, Braviary makes a return. He gets a health bar of his own, and he is granted two hits, just like Darmanitan. Another buddy is introduced as well: Tauros. He operates similarly to Rambi from the Donkey Kong Country games. The environment now plays a big role in the gameplay. With this game taking place during a war, there is always a battle going on in the background. Many times the battles will play a role in how a level is designed. For example, a cannon might destroy a wall or a bridge, changing the level's path. These environmental "events" were added to give the game more life and personality. "Massive Destruction" sequences from Slam U make a comeback. See the description of the levels below to go more in-depth on how the environment affects the make-up of the levels. Darmanitan also has a new move: Ember. This move works similarly to yarn balls in Yoshi's Woolly World. However, Ember cannot KO enemies, only stun them. The player can also use this move to help Darmanitan grab certain items that are high above him. At the end of each boss battle, Darmanitan and the boss will go into "Close Combat", where they engage in a fistfight. If the player beats the boss in Close Combat, he or she will have defeated the boss, but if the player loses, Darmanitan will lose a life and the battle will start over. Close Combat requires the player to read the boss's attacks and find openings, then assault the boss with a flurry of punches. This feature was added to show Darmanitan's strength and hand-to-hand capabilities. Characters Main cast Enemies Bosses Story Levels There are eight worlds in this game: six regular worlds and two special worlds. While previous Darmanitan Slam games had themes and motifs for each world, Jam does not. Most of the levels have either a jungle, desert, or cliff design (some levels even have all three), but none of the worlds have a specific theme, except possibly for World 6, which holds mostly volcano- and lava-based levels. Rather, the worlds in Jam are used to separate the story segments. World 1: Enter Darmanitan! World 2: A Change of Plan World 3: Rescue World 4: The War Escalates World 5: Turned Tables Topple World 6: Confrontation Special World 1 Special World 2 Reception Trivia *Emboar is the only returning character to not receive a new voice actor. *Darmanitan has three different jumping animations (but none of them actually affect his jumps). *The staff that worked on Jam was nearly two times bigger than the staff that worked on the original Darmanitan Slam. *Empoleon and Tauros share the same voice actor. *It has never been explained why Darumaka was absent from Jam. Some believe it is so that Jam could distance itself from Darmanitan Slam. Others believe it is so that the Jam series can provide an origin for Darmanitan and Darumaka's friendship later on. Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Action Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:Spin-offs Category:Reboots Category:VictoryStar